Formation
by TheDisplacerOfEquestrias
Summary: The following story is a continuation of the first chapter of Geo Soul's "We Are The Crystal Gems". I have been given permission by Geo Soul himself to make this. This story is SteviDot and a bit of LapiDot in it, so if you don't like it, don't read it. AND ABSOLUTELY NO HATE COMMENTS! This is my first story, so I'd appreciate no hate. And the cover image belongs to PerlaUniverse.
1. Author's Note

Author's Note

* * *

 _ **Ok, now hold up, guys!**_

Just a bit of an author's note before this all starts. This is a continuation of the first chapter of Geo Soul's story "We Are The Crystal Gems". I have asked for his permission to go ahead and create a "sequel" of sorts to the chapter.

If you are wondering as of to what the first chapter is, if you haven't seen it yet (which I doubt is the case), here's the short version. After Peridot's gem cracks while on her way back to the barn, Peridot comes into contact with Steven and, as she slowly fades away, her memories start to play out for Steven, who, after witnessing them, proceeds to heal her, but not through his tears, like Rose Quartz would have done. Instead, he uses his blood to heal her, using a shard of a broken mirror (or a piece of broken glass, as I have forgotten which one it was) to cut his right palm open.

When Peridot regains consciousness, Peridot sees that her body has changed quite a bit, making her a head taller than Pearl, making her slimmer and more curvy, and making her hair longer, reaching down to the back of her ankles, while also making her clothes a black and dark green, skintight, sleeveless kimono, with a star outline pattern on the torso. Her arms and legs were now made of the same materials as her limb enhancers, but "The most notable difference was her gem, rather than a triangle cut it was like Amethyst's with a triangle center.", straight from the story. Her voice was also deeper, in between Garnet's voice and Amy's voice.

After getting used to her new body, she comforts Steven, who began to cry after saying how useless he is. She hugs him, surprising him, and then telling him- no, REMINDING him of what he's done. The two, after talking about some other stuff and Amethyst seeing Steven's cut hand and Peridot's new height, go back to the temple, where Garnet and Pearl was. Pearl fainted after seeing Peridot's new body and Steven's cut hand.

This story is basically the continuation of that, as well as some of my own ideas that I suggested to Geo Soul and his friend, Red (but mostly Geo Soul, as I don't know who Red is). The story will also have smut in every chapter (maybe, as it depends on how good the first chapter is, really). What's in the chapters will be as follows: The continuation of the first chapter, Steven and Peridot talking about Homeworld, Garnet and Peridot talking about what's been happening as of late, and finally, Lapis and Peridot meeting up, only to be "ambushed" by Jasper, leading to Peridot putting her new body to the test against Jasper.

* * *

Anyway, I've wasted enough of your time. Let us begin!


	2. Chapter 1: Settling In

**Author's Note: No smut in this chapter, unfortunately. Have to find someone to help me write the smut and such. Thankfully, my friend, DragShot, has been helping me with revising and fixing it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

 **Continued from "We Are The Crystal Gems" Chapter 1:**

* * *

Amethyst continued to laugh on the floor, tears escaping her eyes as she struggled to hold her sides. Garnet then shook her head and focused on Peridot and Steven, before she said "Steven, Peridot, can you two come with me, please?"

Steven quickly turned the water off, putting the rag back on his hand, as both he and Peridot followed her to a more secluded area near the temple. Garnet then stopped and sat down on a tree stump, with the other two doing the same. She was silent, as were Peridot and Steven, who was sweating up a storm about how the fusion would react. Garnet finally said "How do you feel, Peridot?"

The two were surprised by how calm Garnet was acting, considering how much Peridot had changed and Steven's cut palm, before the now not-so-petite green gem said "I feel... fine. I've gotten used to the changes of my new body... and I do like it."

Garnet smiled at this, before she turned to Steven and said "And what about you, Steven?", still as calm as before, while also sounding a bit happy. The boy gave his hand a look and said "I feel fine, except for my hand... still hurts a little."

Garnet frowned slightly, before she said "Steven... can I see your hand, please?", holding her hand out to him. Steven hesitantly nodded and held his hand out for her, as she slowly removed the rags, revealing the cut, before she sighed and said "Steven, what you did was probably one of the most selfless things you've ever done." Steven looked up to her, as she continued "Not even I can believe you've done this, but I do know this..."

He was expecting for her to be angry at him, only for her to hug him and say "... I am very proud of you, Steven.", as she smiled wide. He was frozen for a minute, before she slowly hugged her back, being careful as to where his right hand was. The two then felt a pair of arms embrace them both, before they looked and saw Peridot hugging them, smiling. Steven smiled too, as Garnet grinned, before Garnet wrapped one of her arms around Peridot and Steven did the same with his left arm.

The three stayed like that for a few minutes, before they all pulled away, as Garnet said "Now... there's just three things left to do."

"And they are..?" Steven asked, an eyebrow raised as he smiled, as did Peridot, who sat next to him.

"First, wake up Pearl. Second, get your hand patched up. And third... figure out how to explain this to Greg." Garnet said, smiling, as Steven and Peridot's smiles dropped when they realized the last part.

Steven held his head in his left hand, groaning, as Peridot gulped a little in fear of what Greg will think about all this...

... They would definitely be surprised by how he would react.

* * *

A couple hours later, now nighttime...

The Gems were now asleep, as was everyone else in Beach City... except for Steven and Peridot. The two were currently resting on the roof of the temple, talking to each other and laughing together. Peridot, who was currently laughing at one of Steven's stories, had tears falling from her eyes as she laughed, oblivious to the boy as he laughed with her, while also staring at her.

Ever since the green gem had transformed, Steven couldn't help but stare at her. He didn't know why, but he was just so happy seeing her acting more like the others, and he couldn't help but let his eyes wander around her body, taking her in. He blushed as he turned away from her, as her laughs became giggles, before she stood up and said "Come on, Steven, I think it's time we go to bed". He nodded, getting up.

They then began to make their way inside, only for Peridot to trip and fall on top of Steven.

The two shook their heads from the mild dizziness that occurred, before they both blushed at the position they were in. Steven and Peridot found themselves now in a rather intimate position, and they were blushing brightly from how close they were to each other. Steven tried to say something, but Peridot suddenly kissed him, blushing a dark green color, her entire face almost turning that color, with Steven's face quickly turning a bright red.

She kissed him deeply, yet softly, before she slowly pulled away, panting.

There was a brief silence, before Peridot said "Steven! I... I don't know what came over me. I'm so sor-mMPH!", only to be cut off by her companion kissing her back, wrapping his arms around her, slowly. Her entire face glowed dark green, blushing darkly from the sudden kiss, before she slowly began to relax and give into it... this felt fine to her, just fine.

The two slowly separated, panting and smiling. Peridot then said, holding Steven in her arms "Steven... I guess I must be honest about where all this comes from. It's been a long while, you know, since we met; and since the very first day there was this thing, deep inside me, towards you. At first I didn't know what it could be; I couldn't make anything out of it, for I didn't know back then about these Earth stuff... these feelings. But then you gave me a chance, you offered me a smile, safety, and a place to call home. You taught me so much, and helped me discover who I was, who I really wanted to be. And it was in the end of all that when I came upon a rather crazy realization: I love you."

The boy blinked twice, astonished from the sudden confession. The gem added a last line: "I don't know if I actually did back then, of when exactly that feeling become love, but... I know what it is right now. And I think it is only fair for you to know".

"You want to hear something even crazier? I love you too, Peri. I really, really love you." said Steven, with a very tiny and cute smile, blushing as he kissed her again, which she gladly accepted.

* * *

The next morning...

"Ugh... this is the _last_ time I eat one of Amethyst's weird junk foods." Pearl said, groaning as she got out of her room in the temple, only to then stop, as she had noticed something in the living room.

Two somethings to be precise.

On the couch, Peridot and Steven were napping, with the former Homeworld gem on top of the hybrid, and their arms wrapped around each other. Pearl was going to separate them when she felt someone grab her shoulder. When she turned her head, she saw Garnet standing there, looking down at her. The fusion raised her other hand to her lips and said, whispering, "Shhhh... Let them be, Pearl."

"But, Garnet! This..." replied the pale gem, keeping her voice low. "I mean, you see what I'm seeing, right?"

"Don't worry, they will be fine." Garnet assured her, while adjusting her shades. "Trust me, I know".

Pearl thought about it for a moment, before sighing and saying, quietly, "Fine... but only for a little bit longer."

Garnet smiled and nodded, as the two then went to wake up Amethyst and Greg.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - End!**

 **Displacer: I really,** _ **really**_ **hope this is good! *hears a question asking why I'm so nervous* Why am I so nervous? Oh, well, that's because I have an account on FiMFiction, where I have the same name as I do on here.**

 **However, my first story is about to get 100 dislikes or something like that. Given it is a Displaced* story, but still! I'm really nervous that this isn't going to be very good for those that are reading this.**

 **It's VERY nerve-racking for me... anyway, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! And don't worry, the next chapter will be taking place four years after Peridot's transformation. Basically, in this, Malachite, and everything after Malachite, takes place four years after the transformation with Peridot, giving Steven, who is 14 in this, enough time to age up.**

 **This is where the smut will come into play. So for those that are uncomfortable with Younger!Steven X Peridot, don't worry, the second chapter will fix that. Oh, and special thanks to my friend,** _ **DragShot**_ **, for revising everything. Even though English isn't his first language (his words, not mine), he's done a fantastic job revising everything for me, so thanks, man.**

 **Anyway, see ya, lads and laddies!** _ **Displacer is out!**_

* * *

 _* Definition of Displaced (Dimensionally Misplaced): Where a human (you or a normal, human character you made yourself) goes to a Con (ComiCon, for example), cosplaying as a character of their choice (Asphyxious the Iron Lich, Metal Sonic, Bowser, the Spy from TF2- anything, really), only to then run into a being known as The Merchant, who would sell them an item that they're either missing from their cosplay or are just drawn to, before that person is whisked away to another world (usually Equestria from MLP:FiM, but my friend, The Sinestro Joker, or Gametime99, as you would know him on here, has brought Displaced to and is trying to make it so that Displaced don't have to be exclusive to the MLP:FiM world), either forever or for a long time (meaning it_ _IS_ _possible for them to get back, it's just incredibly rare, but not impossible), where they have the option to be good, evil, or neutral in the world they're in, and sometimes, they might not get to choose and are being controlled by the person they cosplayed as, or a dark side of them, that is._


End file.
